


Peanut Butter and Honey (The Fairytale Remix)

by pocky_slash



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Bedtime Stories, Established Relationship, Fairy Tales, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Remix, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/pseuds/pocky_slash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there was a Princess named Anya who lived in a house with her Daddy and her wicked stepmother Charles. (A wicked stepmother is the person who comes and lives with princesses and their daddies after their mommies go away.) She had a best friend named Leroy, and one day he was lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peanut Butter and Honey (The Fairytale Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pearl_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Butter and Honey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/418058) by [pearl_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o). 



> So, this was originally supposed to be a Remix Madness* story for **pearlo** , but I hadn't realized it was her safe story, so I just emailed it to her for funsies when I finished and she said I should post it anyway, outside of the challenge. SO I TOTALLY HAVE PERMISSION FOR THIS, I SWEAR. It's a remix of her wonderful story [Butter and Honey](http://archiveofourown.org/works/418058), which she wrote for my birthday last year. And I'm posting this for my birthday THIS year. So happy my birthday to you, internet!
> 
> (* For those that have missed it, X-Men Remix Madness is going on through Sunday. ANYONE CAN PLAY. You don't have to sign up! [Details are here](http://xmen-remix.livejournal.com/863.html)!)

Once upon a time there was a princess and her name was Anya. She had pink hair and she drove a racecar that could fly. She had a Daddy and he lived with her in a house with a kitty--with _two_ kitties and they were nice and soft and the best pets. She had a Mommy who lived far away and she brought candy and presents sometimes and sometimes she was on teevee and Daddy would say, "Look, that's your Mommy on the teevee" but she wasn't on any good shows like Dora or Wiggles. She had a wicked stepmother and his name was Charles and--

_Charles isn't your stepmother, Anya. Or wicked._

In the _stories_ the princesses have a wicked stepmother who comes and lives with them and their daddies while their mommies are gone and they can do magic and Charles lives with us and Charles can do magic!

_Charles--nevermind. Just...finish your story, baby, and then it's bedtime._

And the princess had candy for dinner all the time. And her racecar was made out of candy, too. So was her castle!

_I thought the princess and her daddy lived in a house?_

Ssssh! My story! The princess' best friend was named Leroy and he was the best at...everything. At skating and fighting bad guys and being a nurse and a teacher and the man who works in the library and he made balloon animals! He was just the best and the princess loved him and they went all over the universe in the racecar and rainbows would just come out behind them like pew pew pew and they would be beeaaauuuutiful. 

But then one day Leroy had to go away and do special secret police superhero work to get the bad guys? They were really bad. And Leroy needed to stop them, so he couldn't say goodbye to the princess and she was really sad because she loved Leroy so much and he was her best friend and she cried and cried and _then_ Charles saw her and he said, "Why are you crying, Princess?" and _she_ said, "Because Leroy had to go fight bad guys." And Charles said, "I will go find Leroy and tell him you miss him and bring him home."

Because Charles is magic.

And the princess was really happy and she decided she would have a big party when Leroy came back and she put on her favorite dress and it was green and it had like, sparkles on it. And _diamonds_. And all kinds of jewels. And sneakers that had lights inside of them! And all the candy and cake in the kingdom. ALL of it.

_And was the party nice?_

I don't know, Daddy, it hasn't happened yet. Charles will be home soon, right?

_I hope so._

***

Charles is waterlogged and freezing when he finally gets home, but that doesn't diminish his sense of triumph. Anya's bear is wrapped in a plastic bag under his coat. He had to retrace a day's worth of steps and bang on the window of the closing diner until the waitress sullenly mopping up the floor had let him in, but he has the bear. 

He sighs in relief as he peels off his wet things, then quietly heads upstairs. The tap is going in the bathroom and the house is quiet and he tries not to think of missing bedtime as a failure in his quest. It was hard enough finding the damn bear in the first place.

"Hey," he says, leaning against the bathroom doorway as Erik brushes his teeth. 

Erik spits and rinses and turns to lean back against the sink and face Charles.

"Hey," he replies. "Did you find Leroy?"

"At the diner," Charles says, holding the bear up. He pulls off the wet plastic bag and balls it up to throw in the bathroom trash.

"I told you that was the last place I remembered seeing it," Erik says.

"Yes, yes, you were right," Charles says. He's definitely not going to tell Erik that he purposely saved the diner for last because of how much he didn't want Erik to be right. "Is she still up?" 

"No," Erik says. "She made me read her two stories and then she wanted to tell me a story. She's still calling you her wicked stepmother. That's entirely your fault."

"It's cute," Charles says, his mouth curling up just a bit at the corner. "Wrong in many ways, but--"

"Many ways," Erik murmurs, pushing himself off of the sink and crossing the bathroom until he can put his hands on Charles' waist. He presses his forehead to Charles' and says, "She also thinks you're magical. She might be right about that part. Thank you for running around town."

"I was happy to do it." It's a small lie. The happiness will come once he sees the look on Anya's face when he hands her Leroy.

"Come to bed," Erik says. His voice is soft, gentle, not quite a plea but a request. Erik's thumbs snuck up under Charles' sweater and are stroking his hips. His mouth, when he leans down to kiss Charles, tastes like mint.

"I will," Charles promises between kisses. "Give me one minute. I'll be right in."

Erik disengages slowly, his mouth lingering against Charles', his hands squeezing Charles' hips once and then again before he steps back. Charles presses a quick kiss to his cheek and then slips out of the bathroom and into Anya's room.

She's asleep, of course. The nightlight in the corner is casting a soft purple shadow on the wall and her little body is curled towards it. Charles leans over and kisses her forehead because he can't bear not to, then slides Leroy under her arm. He pulls the blankets more securely over her shoulders and leaves to join Erik in bed.


End file.
